The Tour
by DD Agent
Summary: Will gives Sharon a secret tour of the new LAPD building. Will/Sharon, spoilers for the beginning of season 6.


**The Tour by DD Agent**

_I do not own The Closer or any of its characters, or its settings_

She didn't break into buildings. Well she had done when she was younger, but not as a grown woman. And yet with the help of her boss, her friend and her crush, she was helped into one of the back windows of the new LAPD building. She tripped as she dropped to the ground, but thankfully he was there to catch her. She grinned at him as he gave her his hand and pulled her up off of the floor and into his arms.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Sharon Raydor smiled at the man in front of her, feeling adrenalin and lust pulse through her. "So, we good to go?"

Will jumped up to close the window. "We are good to go." He smiled at her.

She had been enjoying her Sunday, not doing much when Will Pope had knocked on her door. He had asked if she wanted a tour of the new LAPD building and she had immediately accepted. Of course she hadn't known at the time that he meant they were going to break in, the place strictly off limits until the big opening tomorrow morning. She thanked a higher power that she was wearing jeans and some flimsy blouse she had put on that morning. Practical and yet pretty enough that she caught Will grinning at her several times as they snuck up to the first floor. He looked good in jeans himself, with a white t-shirt on.

"So, the new FID offices first? Make sure to look surprised tomorrow when our tour guide Dan takes you around. It's the best part of his day."

They took the stairs, not wanting to use the lifts as there were cameras in them. Sharon couldn't remember a time when she felt more excited, and as she climbed the stairs to her floor she felt her hand slip into Will's. He looked down at their clasped hands and grinned. He held it tight as he led her to her new office, his thumb occasionally stroking her soft skin. She felt like a teenager, sneaking into the school with the captain of the baseball team. She had never been a football girl.

They found themselves outside a new door, with "FID" inscribed on it. Will opened it up with a flourish, and Sharon felt a thrill run through her. She had inherited the new FID rooms from the previous FID Captain, and he had inherited them from storage. This was going to be all hers.

"Captain Sharon Raydor, may I present your new headquarters."

Sharon stepped inside and gasped as her eyes travelled around the interior. There was an interactive whiteboard and desks for all her team with computers. On the wall adjacent to the door was a huge shelving unit, where all their case files could go for easy access. At the back there was a circular room, with windows looking out onto the area. Her new office. She walked over and opened the door, looking at the new desk, the shelving unit and the windows overlooking Los Angeles. An entirely empty room, a fresh canvass. A new start for a team that desperately needed it.

Will joined her in her new office, and watched Sharon Raydor spin around in her new chair. He put his hands on her thighs to stop her spinning, and looked at her. It felt like an eternity since he had talked to her last, other than a quick catch up in the corridor, but unfortunately they hadn't had a lot to do with each other since the incident with her team member back at Christmas. Her hair was a little lighter, a little curlier. She smiled a lot more. He was so glad he had picked her up; he had missed her more than he thought possible. It was amazing how one moment can change your preconceptions of someone, and make you fall head over heels for them.

"Do you like it?"

Sharon nodded, watching the movement of his hands on her legs. She almost willed them to go higher, lower, anywhere near where her body was throbbing for his touch. But that wouldn't happen, not unless she got up the courage to tell him how his comforting words and arms back in December had meant the world to her. How his offer of dinner after Moore had gone to jail touched her. How she thought about him constantly and how she sometimes walked past his office just for a chance to see him.

"Will…"

"Yeah?"

A loud bang on the window prevented Sharon from saying whatever she wanted to tell him. Will moved his hands from Sharon and looked to see one of the LAPD's finest poking his head around the door. He smiled when he saw who it was, and looked almost embarrassed. Will put on his 'Assistant Chief' face, and went to deal with the young officer who had just caught two senior cops breaking in to their own building.

"Hello Officer," Will smiled and reached over so the officer in question could shake his hand. "Great afternoon, lovely weather. Captain Raydor and I just stopped off before meeting the Mayor to see our new building. What do you think of it?"

The officer nodded. "It's really good sir, it should help our crime rates, better facilities. I won't disturb you anymore sir. Hope you have a pleasant weekend."

Once he had left, Sharon started to giggle and spin again in her chair. Will had to pin down the sides of the chair to stop her spinning, finding himself going a little dizzy. "It's not funny. People start moving in tomorrow; we're technically not allowed to be here. The Chief is going to open it with the Mayor first thing, big ribbon and big scissors and all that."

She stopped herself from giggling, and stood up from her chair to look at the view in front of her. Turning back around, she reached for Will's hands. "Show me your office, Will. I want to see where the future Chief of Police is going to work."

He stilled as he looked at her, frowning slightly. He wondered if he had misheard, but the glint in Sharon's eyes told him otherwise. "No one but me and the Mayor know that the Chief is retiring."

Sharon held his hands tighter, swinging them slightly. He could almost be distracted by that, but he wanted to know what was going on. He gave Sharon his best piercing stare, but it just made her giggle. She broke their contact and grinned.

"And me. I'm on the committee to find the new Chief; I'm the women's coordinator and they want a strong female candidate," Sharon explained.

Will nodded, perching on the edge of her desk. "Are you going to go for it?"

He didn't expect the snort, but that's what he got from Sharon. He had always thought that she would love to rise the ranks of the LAPD, but her body language told him otherwise. "No. I don't want to be Chief. I like being in FID. I could never give that, or my team up."

The mood having slightly soured, they decided to move on. They looked out of the FID offices and saw no one was around, so they went back up another flight of stairs to see Will's new office. They passed a room and Will changed tack and dragged her in. It had tables and chairs, vending machines, a kitchen and some sweet containers. Will presented the room with a wide grin and jazz hands.

"Our new break room."

Sharon wrinkled her nose; the place looked too clinical to have breaks in. Did police officers even have breaks these days? Coffee and a bagel at her desk, that had been her break for the past five years. "Can I still have my toaster in my office?"

Will felt like he had to repeat that sentence in his head. "You have a toaster in your office? Why?"

Sharon stuck her hands in her pockets. "I get in so early I miss breakfast, so I make toast. And Claudia likes pop tarts."

"Okay then. Drink?" Will moved over and put in enough money for two cans of coke. He passed one to Sharon as she pushed herself up on the counter of the kitchen. He grinned, staring at the way she kicked her legs. If he had thought about things seriously, he should have got a picnic basket, a bottle of wine. But the spur of the moment break in seemed to be doing wonderful things to Sharon Raydor, and maybe a surprise picnic on the floor of his office was _too_ much like a date.

"What do you think honestly?" Will asked, looking around the break room. He was proud of his building.

Sharon pondered for a moment, before smiling. "I like it. I prefer Parker Centre, but everyone hates change. Everyone hates starting something new."

"Sometimes new can be exciting. Like a new relationship," Will added, putting it out there. He wanted a new relationship with her desperately.

She blushed. "New relationships are scary," she admitted, and Will felt honoured that she trusted him enough to slip down the mask. Mostly you just got the Captain, never the woman.

"Even with people you know really well?"

"Especially those. Hey, I still want to see your office!" Sharon declared, changing topic as quickly as she could.

She pushed herself off of the counter and walked out of the break room. Will followed her. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew he wanted a relationship with her, knew he wanted to sit her down and talk to her and tell her that he had been dreaming and thinking about her for months. But with every step up to his office he realised how little he knew about Sharon Raydor. He pointed out his office, making up his mind to get to know her a bit better before making any move. It was killing him, but he could wait for her. Would wait for her.

"Here it is."

As he pointed out his new office, Sharon turned around and kissed him on the cheek. She stood back and put her hands in her pockets, something she did regularly he noticed. Something so casual and childlike it made him smile. He continued to do so, struggling to fight the urge to press his fingers to the spot on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I thought kissing you on the lips would be a bit presumptuous."

Will looked at her, not sure what to say. His grin grew wider; his heart began to beat harder in his chest. "Presumption is fine. Kissing on the lips is fine. Hands running over my ass, also good."

Sharon giggled. "Duly noted."

Will moved forward and cupped Sharon's face. He stroked her cheek, and she sighed softly. Her arm moved around the back of his neck, moving him closer to her. Gently, Will lowered his lips down to hers and kissed her, taking his time. As they got used to the sensations, he started to suck on her bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth. He heard Sharon gasp, and he kept doing it, his hand moving around her waist to support her against him.

"You're beautiful," Will muttered as her tongue began stroking at his, and eventually he pressed her against his new door and ravished her mouth completely. He was feeling dizzy; he had never had such a rush kissing someone before. Eventually he had to break it off and look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen and her eyes were wide. But she was smiling, and he believed he had a similar expression on his own face.

"You okay?"

"Why did you stop?"

Will chuckled, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. "No reason. Just wanted to see how beautiful you are."

"Smooth talker."

They heard footsteps come around the corner, and Will pushed Sharon into his office door, shutting it behind them and locking it from the inside. There was no way they were going to be disturbed now. Eventually the footsteps passed, but they didn't care. They were too wrapped up in each other, kissing softly in his new office and starting a new beginning together.


End file.
